Dragons Or My Love?
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: It's a simple story; Blaire has loved Charlie since she tripped over when she was eleven. She has been day dreaming about him since then. Charlie, unknowing to Blaire, loves her just as much. The real question is, after they admit their feelings, what are they going to do about the fact that in a year Charlie's moving to Romania? ON HOLD.
1. Is There Anything I Can Do?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Harry Potter universe, And NOT Charlie either (I'd love to though) I only own this Plot and My OC: Blaire Crimson, and anything do to with her. Joanne Rowling owns everything else! _

**A/N: _So I've had this idea for quite sometime. I've written it a few times and given it to my friuend to read and stuff like that. They loved it and I hope you guys do as well. Thanks for reading and please don't be shy, I like _**_**constructive criticism, Please review with what you think. ~Eli/Ali xx **_

**Dragons Or My Love? **

**Chapter 1****: **Is There Any Thing I Can Do?

_**((Her Point Of View))**_

Blaire Crimson walked along the Hogwarts Corridors. She was heading down to the Main Yard to read for a while. Today was a typical quiet Saturday. The sun shone brightly above her. Warm and Bright. She came to her favourite spot. Under a tree, she looked around before she would sit.

She clenched her book while she looked around but she didn't see anyone. Today was a rather special weekend, a Hogsmeade weekend to be exact. No one had asked Blaire, actually that was not entirely true.

Many guys had asked Blaire this weekend, but Blaire was hoping only one would ask her, Charlie Weasley to be exact. Not that he knew she liked him. No one knew, Blaire didn't even tell her best friend, Joanna. No one knew about her major crush on the Red Head.

She had been wishing since third year he would ask her to a Hogsmeade Trip.  
She had been crushing on him since Second Year; she was impressed by herself on how she had been able to keep it a secret. She wondered if he suspected her smiles in his direction a few times.

Wished for a yes and a no, she didn't know if she even wanted him to know.

But this was getting to a point where he deserved to know. They were in their Sixth Year now for crying out loud. She would get jealous when he had another girl on his arm, or any of his date to Hogsmeade. But how could she not admit it to him?

Why was she so shy? Especially around Charlie. But it used to be so much worse in Second and Third she would run away if he even smiled at her. She was that shy.

But right now she was trying to be calm, she didn't see anyone. So she took a place under the tree. She opened her book to where her book mark was. But her thoughts just kept running wild. A lot of them were about Charlie, she had heard about what he planned to do after he graduated.

_The stupid Dragons_! She snapped mentally. He wanted to run away to Romania for Dragons?

Why did the Dragons matter so much? If she didn't tell him she was IN love with him soon...He would be...Gone. She couldn't bear the thought of him going away and not coming back.

She would fall to pieces and sadly not even Joanna would know why. But that was two years from now. She did have at least a year and a half to stop him, and tell him or even convince him to stay, stay here...with her?  
What if he didn't return her feelings? No of course he did not return them. It would be impossible. They barley talked and when they did they berley said a few words. There was no way he'd return her feelings.

Now she sat alone in the very quiet Main Yard of Hogwarts. Her eyes threatening to cry at the thought of Charlie not being in her life. The book slowly slipped to show her brown curly hair a mess and in her eyes, they even showed that tears had and were going down her beautiful face.

She had been told she was beautiful, yes, many times. Just not by who she wanted, by the one it mattered.

But the point is who was going to care why and that she even cried. If she told them...witch was out of the question she would never tell another soul about it. She sat there silently crying to herself maybe a few quiet sobs but no one could hear her. Or could they?

_**((Charlie's Point Of View))**_

Charlie Weasley was a particularly popular guy. Which of course why not? He was a funny guy and on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the seeker. Except he did not dwell on it, the popularity did not ever go to his head. He was the kid who rather read then be around girls.

He rather liked reading about Dragons, he wanted to be a Dragon Tamer when he graduated from Hogwarts, and his first option would be Romania of course. That was his dream and not even his mother could stop him, she was against it at the start but agreed reluctantly in the end.

He was not in the library at this moment, where he would have normally been but today he was taking a stroll around Hogwarts, he was just trying to ignore all of the girls that were trying to start a conversation with him and even flirt with him. He had always hated this.

He just wasn't into any of them. The one girl he was into hardly ever talked to him, which meant she did not even like him, not in the slightest, which sucked for him. And he was, in Muggle words, head over heels for her.

But because of the fact she did not like him he tried his hardest at hiding it.

Her name is Blaire Crimson. Even though she was really shy, he thought this was really cute. He just wished that they could have an actually conversation, not just a few words. He remembered how in Second and even Third she would run from him when he smiled at her...she must have really hated him to do so. But, there was a small chance maybe she changed her mind about him after these years?

There is only one way to find out, perhaps he should ask her to Hogsmeade? No, He _will_ ask her to Hogsmeade. He, Charlie Weasley, was going to ask her, Blaire Crimson to Hogsmeade. How was he though...? How! He couldn't just go up to her and ask her out flat and just hope for the best.

He had to play it just right. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked outside to the Main Yard. What was he to do?

Suddenly he heard someone crying. Just very quietly. He looked around and saw her. There crying under a tree with Blaire, _his _Blaire. She was crying! Why?

So, he did what any decent person would do; he walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Blaire, what's the matter?" He asked softly; hoping that she would actually answer him and not run away or anything. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked hopefully.


	2. I'm Not Worth It

**Disclaimer: **_All Characters you recognise belong to the beautiful Joanne Rowling, and the only thing I own is my OC Blaire Crimson. Also, no profit is being made from this. _

**A/N:**_Reviews, and ideas are most appreciated, I also have a big thanks to those who Fav/Alert this story. I had put this up to keep you guys going until next weekend. I had no idea you guys would like it so much. Oh and updates for the other stories (My Many Ways To Tell You, 'I Love You' and Reason For All That I Do), I'll have the updates up next week, I've already almost completed the 1D one, so If you are waiting for it. It'll be up during the week, if you have not read them. You can check them out on my profile... And here's the next chapter (just because I'm in a great mood, seeing all these Fav/Alerts for this story, You Guys Rock!)_

**Dragons Or My Love?**

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Worth It **

Blaire had been caught up in all the thoughts about Charlie that when she heard someone ask 'Anything I can do?' Blaire looked around only to see red heir through her messy brown hair that had previously covered her face and her watery eyes, due to her crying.

"Anything I can do?" She heard it again in...Charlie's voice? Could it be? She had to move her hair out of her eyes just to make sure she wasn't still in thought or even daydreaming. Once she realised she had been staring and not answering him.

She swallowed figuring how to start and finish this sentence. "N-No I-I'm fine...Really." Blaire lied but he didn't know her well enough to know that was in fact a lie, and quite a big one. And anyway no one knew about this...issue, it's all a mess and no one would be able to help her anyway.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I may not know you very well, but, come on, Im not an idiot. That's a total lie." He said, shaking his head. "Come on, I won't tell anyone." He said with a slight smile, nudging her arm slightly. "Are you sure I can't help you?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course it was a lie, Charlie, I'm not fine!" Blaire said matter-of-factly.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade, I buy you a butterbeer, and you can tell me what upset you so much." Charlie said "Or if you don't like butterbeer, I'll get you tea or anything you want." He offered

"I understand if you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me." He said before adding "Don't worry I can handle rejection."

It wasn't exactly a date but Blaire would take it. She nodded shortly with a reply of: "Butterbeer is fine, thanks..." she mumbled.

"Butterbeer is fine Charlie don't fuss over me. I'm not worth it. I'm not even worth talking to right now. I'd properly snap at you. Even though I don't want to." Blaire said truthfully of what she thought.

_**((Charlie's Point Of View))**_

As if sensing his doubt; Blaire placed her hand on his shoulder and Charlie looked at her, "Charlie Weasley, I'd love to go with you."

Charlie smiled widely as Blaire agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. "Well, you know, I think you're worth it." He said with a smile. "Don't beat yourself up. Come on let's go!" Blaire said standing up her book now in her left hand. With her right hand she pulled him up, not hard though, from the ground. Standing up as she took his hand and pulled him along.

She let go if his hand after a short time, and began walking but she stopped and turned around sensing he wasn't following. "You are the one who asked! You can't be the slow poke Weasley!" He just stood there for a moment, just watching her. She was just so amazing, beautiful.

He shook his head and jogged after her. Well, now she seemed more talkative at least. "Don't call me Weasley. There are too many Weasleys..." He said, his voice trailing off before he laughed. "Seriously, call me Charlie. I have six brothers and a sister, my name is the only thing that's my own." He joked, only slightly though.

Sticking his hands in his pockets he looked around with a smile. He would only be here for another year and a half, and then it was off to Romania to work with the dragons. But, he wasn't going to talk about it. Surely he could spend one day without talking about dragon's right?

_**((Blaire's Point Of View))**_

Blaire had blushed at his complement about her being worth it. She also wondered why he had watched her before catching up with her and standing beside her. It was slightly odd. Maybe he was happy she had finally stopped crying?

Blaire was nervous and a little confused at why he laughed about being called Weasley?

But once he continued and explained it meant a little more sense. He did have six brothers and a sister. Not that she was a stalker or anything, wait did that mean she was? Surely no, because everyone knew he had that many siblings...everyone, right?

"Alright, whatever you want Charlie, it's your name not mine." Blaire said rolling her eyes a bit, but you could see she was joking. "Are your ready to go Charlie? And you promise that it's only one butterbeer, I don't want you to fuss over me. Promise?" It was more a demand then really anything else.

"If that is what you prefer, just a butterbeer." Charlie smiled. Blaire was happy he accepted that and did not dwell on it for too long.

When Charlie started fiddling around in his pockets, Blaire's eyes darted down. "You don't have to buy me any. Really. Forget about it." Blaire said this really quickly, she knew he was a little...well...poor. She did not want him to waste his money on her.

But she certainly didn't want him to feel poor either, maybe she shouldn't have said that so quickly?

"Nah, I want to." He smiled. So...he's not offended? "So, do you knoq what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Blaire knew he was steering away from the money subject. Because he had frowned the moment she told him to forget about it.

"I want to become a Dragon Tamer in Romania." And so the subject steered that way. The way, the subject, the very one that made Blaire cry before.

"No, umm, not really. Perhaps an Auror?" Blaire looked around before back at Charlie, "So, Dragons? I like them too..." It really wasn't a lie, she liked them.

She just didn't, love them, unlike somebody. She wishes she could stop liking Charlie, no stop _loving _and let him get on with his life. Let him be a Dragon Tamer, his dream after all. He didn't really have to say it out loud. You just knew...

Everyone knew. He made it quite obvious too at times. Really he did. What was there to do anyway, when he left of course? What was she to do? Just not get on with her life? Surely it wasn't this bad last year?

All these questions floating in Blaire's head, but the most common one would have to be _"What am I to do?"  
_

**A/N: **_**If anyone did have any questions about this story, don't be shy, please come and ask. I'm sure I can answer most of them **__**(the ones I can't may be because it'll spoil the plot line.) I can answer them here or by PM, which ever you'd prefer. **_


	3. Indebted To A Dragon

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise. All rights to Jo Rowling! _

**A/N: **_**I want to thank **__**CharliesGirl **__**for the review. It made my day (Well night, because it had been night here when I read it) so thank you for that review! And I'm glad to hear you liked it. So here is the next Chapter as you wanted! :) Also sorry for it being this late! Eli xxx **_

**Dragons Or My Love? **

**Chapter 3: **Indebted To A Dragon

_**((Charlie's Point Of View))**_

"_So, Dragons? I like them too..." Blaire said, you could tell she wasn't lying too._

"No offence, but you kind of don't strike me as a Dragon kind of girl." Charlie explained. Blaire mocked offended, "I like them thank you very much." She said matter-of-factly. Charlie chuckled a little at her, "Okay, Okay." He said holding his hands up in defence as Blaire laughed. _At least she's laughing_ Thought Charlie with a wide smile. Charlie was just glad she was smiling again, but you could still tell there was an unhidden sadness in her eyes, hidden to the world, but not to Charlie, he could see right through it.

"Is Romania your first choice?" Blaire questioned. "Yeah, Romania is my first choice. They have the most dragons there, because it's such a big desert that not many muggles live there and it's easier to hide the dragons." He informed her with a smile. "Sorry, curious, why don't I strike you as a Dragon kind of girl? I was little when I had my first one in with one...Got many bruises and one peculiar scar. But the dragon was saving my life. I'm indebted to it. I said the next time I see it I'd do something for it. And I didn't mean Romania like that. I meant was the Dragons your first choice?"

"Also, if you didn't notice, the book I'm currently reading is on Dragons." Blaire smirked at Charlie. "I was also reading about Tamers too. Not that I'm neither a bad one nor a mean one, just...I was 8 and it was natural, I don't know...I sang it a song and it listened to me..." Blaire trailed off shrugging.

"Well to answer your first question, yes, suppose being an Auror would be my second choice." He laughed at her blabbering. "And I didn't know that, but is it a good book?" He asked with a smile when she glanced at him, "Also, You sang it a _song_?" Blaire smiled a bit and shrugged. "Auror is your second? Hmm..." Charlie raised an eyebrow at her but she just ignored him and continued, "And yes a good book and it wasn't really hard to sing to it." "So it actually worked?" Charlie was in disbelief. Blaire laughed at Charlie's face, but didn't comment.

"I don't get it..." he mumbled before looking at Blaire, "Did you know it takes at least four stunning spells to stun a dragon?" He asked and Blaire smiled. "Yes." She answered softly avoiding his eye contact. "Sorry, I just think they're interesting. I don't get why people are scared of Dragons. They aren't dangerous, but they are defensive."

_**((Blaire's P.O.V))**_

_Oh, You don't even know how true that is... _Blaire thought staring at the ground. "I know what you mean." She said. As they walked into the Three Broomsticks, Blaire smiled. "Could you get us a seat?" Charlie asked politely and Blaire nodded and went and found a seat near the back. When Charlie came back, he placed one Butterbeer in front of Blaire and another in front of him.

"Thanks." She said with a smile and Charlie returned one. "So Charlie, have you ever realised when you go you will be terribly missed?" Blaire wish he knew, because it was the truth, everyone was going to miss him, sure at different levels, but they'd miss him nevertheless. Blaire took a small sip of her butterbeer and smiled at the warmth.

Blaire began to wonder what they call this. A date? Or just two friends hanging out? Were they _even _friends?

Charlie's voice interrupted her thoughts, but she didn't mind. "I can write my family. Who else would miss me?" He asked, chuckling. "And my family is many people after all..." "Well starts your right there..." Blaire chuckled, "But...many people would miss you." She said softly. Charlie nodded, But, thanks for saying that many people would miss my. My friends will get over it, Im sure. Actually, some of them are coming to Romania to work with dragons as well." He said, smiling widely. "It's going to be great really."

"You're welcome." Blaire smiled at him. "But, more people than you know will miss you." Blaire whispered, maybe not even audible, but she didn't mind. "I-I-I." Then Blaire chickened out, like always, why is she even a Gryffindor? – "I'm glad you are going to have fun!" It was too high pitched, meaning she didn't really mean to say that.

"Whatever I still have like a year and a half anyway." Charlie shrugged and chuckled before taking a sip of his Butterbeer. "So...would you, I don't know, call this a...date?" Charlie questioned. It caught Blaire off-guard too. She didn't really know...

Lie.

She did, she really did know, she knew comp0letly. She'd call it one, only if he'd like her back! Stupid Boy and his stupid, stupid Dragons!

Blaire was contemplating her answer, her mind and her heart said to different things, but her mouth betrayed her. "I have no clue." It was a lie. Simple, it was like someone who was florescent Pink standing with people wearing blue. SHE WAS LYING, SIMPLE.

_I'm not completely agreeing with myself. _

A voice in the back of her said, but she knew that already.

Blaire hadn't realised she had given him a slight nod, but by his face she might have. "Listen, this may sound really uncool, but I've had a crush on you for a few years." Blaire looked at him shocked. Did he just say that? "And if this is a date, which I think it is, I say we should have another one." Blaire looked at him.

_**((Charlie's P.O.V))**_

Charlie was completely serious about it too. He wanted to continue going out with her. After all, he was Charlie Weasley. He had to stay confident, she was pretty and nice. And she liked Dragons; she was perfect in his book. "I've had a crush on you since second year..." that one caught _Charlie _of guard. How did he not see it? "Four years..." Blaire breathed, "And the ironic thing is I've told no one, not even my best friend."

"Also, if this is a date, it's actually been quite fun. And if you'd ask me to another trip, I'd say yes."

Blaire was positively scarlet. "Four years." Charlie whistled surprised, he could finally say something. "You know, in our second and third year, I thought you hated me. Every time I would smile at you and try to talk to you, you would run away." He said with a nod. "Okay, so, next week is another Hogsmeade trip, would you like to join me on that one as well?" He asked. Blaire nodded, "Well...that was because..." she trailed off. "Well...I liked you a lot and well...let's leave it at that shall we." Blaire said.

"Oh, hey, you haven't told me why you were crying earlier."

"I'm happy now, I'm Okay, maybe I'll tell you before you L-Leave."

Charlie frowned deeply, "Blaire, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up..."

Charlie coughed to clear his thought, "There's a Quidditch Game tomorrow, you coming? Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin."

Blaire was wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry for crying I'm okay now and yes if I'm coming don't you see me? I have never missed you play before..." Blaire blushed, "I'm always there..." Blaire whispered.

"Really? You've never missed me play?" He asked. That was actually really awesome. "I'm glad to know that. Thanks." He said with a girl. He wasn't sure to say about that. But still, that was cool.

He had a fan. And, now that he thought about it, he did remember seeing her before in the crowd. "Well, I'm glad to know who my biggest fan is." He said, winking at her. He was really glad he ran into her in the Main Yard. It was almost like fate.

Blaire nodded to him, "I'll be there, nothing, not even an accident can keep me away." She was hiding her blush. "So don't disappoint." Blaire winked this time. Charlie smiled when he noticed how red she was. Her blush almost matched the colour of his hair, which he actually didn't think was possible. But, he didn't care. He thought it was really cute actually. Why hadn't he just asked her out before? This was going really great. He must have been blind before...

"Hey, Charlie this may sound weird, but can you answer truthfully?"

"Hey, my mum taught me to always tell the truth." He said, nodding. Then he leaned forward as though to tell a secret. "And between you and me, I'd rather face a million dragons without any help or a wand and try to take one of their eggs then get on her bad side." He said before laughing and sitting up straight. "So what's the question?"

_**((Blaire's P.O.V))**_

"That's a little mean don't you think? I know she's your mother and she knows your joking...but that's rude I'm sorry..." Blaire said when he asked again about the question she bit her lip but then went to tell him. "Charlie if everything went good between us till graduation..." she stopped she was thinking too far ahead. She shook her head. "Never mind..." she said

She couldn't tell him...She thought way too quickly She isn't even his girlfriend yet...Now she's not sure if she wants to be...The dragons would get in the way! They really did get on her nerves-More than ever now. And she had once liked them...-Well She still does...she's just angry at the creatures...Fir stealing the person she loved!

"Blaire, really, she is scary." He said, completely serious, Blaire just rolled her eyes. "Im not kidding, Blaire. I think she it's because of my brothers; Fred and George. They are the world's biggest pranksters." He said, chuckling a bit. "They are the funny ones of the family." He said, nodding.

"And you never asked me your question Blaire. Please?" Blaire didn't want to tell him...  
"Would she kill me if I told you?" Blaire asked. "And is Fred in charge? Because he looks like it." Charlie shook his head, "As long as you aren't apart of the Weasley family." "And Fred and George are a team. They think of their pranks together." "Are you done?" "Yes, I've finished." Blaire said pushing the Butterbeer away from her.

"You know you don't have to tell me, or ask me, if you don't want to." Charlie said. "Nah I'll tell you just not around many people...I need you to answer too..."

"Shrieking Shack?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Blaire chuckled, as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack, but she was dreading telling him.

**A/N: **_I hope you liked this Chapter. Still very sorry about being late! :) Eli xx _


	4. The Question

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise. All rights to Jo Rowling! I only own my OC: Blaire Crimson._

**Dragons Or My Love? **

**Chapter 4: **The Question

"_Shrieking Shack?"_

"_Sure, sounds good to me." Blaire chuckled, as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack, but she was dreading telling him._

_**((Charlie's P.O.V))**_

They stopped as they reached the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. He stopped and turned to face her. "You know. This is my favorite Hogsmeade trip." He said with a smile. "Really? It's been my favourite too..." Then, acting on impulse, he leaned down. Gently and softly he pressed his lips against hers, just for a second or so before pulling away slightly. They were still close together, just not touching.

Blaire smiled and grabbed his collar pulling him back for another kiss, Charlie was really surprised when she did that. But, man, he liked that. It was different and very unexpected. Really, two of his favorite things. Once they pulled back, even if that one had been a bit longer than the first, but even if she mumbled sorry, Charlie was still grinning at her.

The more time he spent with Blaire, the more he liked her. Though it was rather funny that she apologized for kissing him. After all, he did kiss her first.

"I don't mind. At all." He said, using his finger to gently lift her chin. "From now on, don't apologize for doing something like that...okay?" He asked softly before leaning down and kissing her. He held the kiss for a few second before pulling back and smiling down at her.

But when Blaire kissed back it was soft, but there was a hidden meaning behind it. Blaire shook her head amusedly at Charlie. Charlie looked at Blaire, he shifted uncomfortable as he saw her watch him. It was as though she was analysing him.. He cleared his throat and looked at the Shrieking Shack. "Uh... Did you know that if you want to raise your own dragon you have to feed the baby dragon a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood." He said to fill the silence.

Of course. Another dragon fact. That's all he knew. He always fell back on dragons. But what else was he suppose to say after that? He didn't know what to say. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear all these lame dragon facts." He said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back if his neck.

_**((Blaire's P.O.V))**_

Blaire smiled amusedly again. "No I didn't know that One.." she said he was soo cute with those facts! A voice squeaked inside her mind. But if he was amusing her he must be the guy for her, she just wished she'd be the actually one he'd fall for, what are the chances?

"No, no Charlie, they're cute-" Blaire heard what she had said and blushes crazily. Even if Charlie grinned despite her embarrassment. "Charlie I don't know who would see them annoying they're funny really. You don't get out much do you Charlie? I'll fix that!" Blaire said smirking he didn't get out did he? It's as if his life revolved around the Dragons. If he didn't work in Romania or anywhere with the Dragons, it's like he would be nothing? But that would not be true.

"My family all think the facts are annoying." He said, chuckling. "And no, I guess I don't get out much. I spend a lot of my time in the library, reading about dragons of course." Charlie laughed. "Thanks." He added. "Mother Dragons breathe fire on their eggs in order to keep the babies from freezing in their eggs." He said with a smile. "And if you want to raise your own you can simply put it in a pot over the fire, or right in the fire." He said, nodding. "I never knew that..." Blaire shook her head amused, "But you're welcome." Blaire smiled. "And after I'm done, no more Library visits." Blaire joked.

"But that's only if you want of course...Spending time with me is annoying..." Blaire said, because no matter what she says, it's his choice on where he goes, and what he does. Blaire smiled at Charlie, she looked around and when she looked back, he was still there. She loved him ever so much, she wished to tell him. But she stayed put, and didn't.

"I'd love to spend time with you Blaire." Charlie said with a grin. "I don't think spending hours with you would be annoying..." Charlie said. "If you don't mind hearing Dragon Facts." Charlie added. "I think I can spend time away from studying to spend time with you..." Charlie said making Blaire blush. "That's sweet Charlie..." Blaire said and kissed his cheek. "What should we do now..." Charlie's awkwardly looking around. "I don't know..." Blaire answered truthfully.

_**((Charlie's P.O.V))**_

"Charlie...Can I ask you something?" Blaire asked. Blaire was smiling but the serious tone to her voice, seemed to make Charlie notice that her eyes had this..urgency about it. But nevertheless, Charlie smiled down at her. "Of course you can ask me something. You can ask me anything you want." He said, smiling. He wanted to let her know she could ask him anything. He wanted her to just be honest with him. "Really, it doesn't matter." He added before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers gently.

Blaire smiled at him, "If...well...when we...graduate...if...we...like...you...and I..." Blaire bit her lip and didn't say anything else for a little while. "Charlie...if..." She tried to continue, but to no avail, she failed. Charlie raised his eyebrow. "What Blaire? Come on just ask." He said with a slight smile. He obviously didn't understand where she was going. He wasnt really a _people person_. He just seemed much more comfortable around dragons, or books about dragons. Seeing that he never actually got to see a dragon in person. But he still loved them.

Blaire breathed and opened her mouth, "Just say someone or something was very important to you in the future..Do you see yourself staying? I mean staying here away from the dragons?" Blaire had tripped over half her words, but she got them out. Charlie frowned as he thought about it. Since his first year even he could only picture himself working with dragons in the future. What else would he do if he stayed? He couldn't work in the Ministry like his father... And he wasn't interested in...anything really.

"I don't know Blaire. I can't see myself doing anything but working with dragons." He admitted. "There really isn't anything else that I'd want to do. I've wanted to work with dragons since my first year when I first read about them. Since then, well, I haven't really found anything else that might interest me." He said honestly, running a hand through his hair. Why was she asking him that?

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think about dragons all the time. I can't imagine doing anything else in my future." He said before awkwardly looking around, unsure what to do. But he knew that was probably the wrong answer. No doubt she didn't want to hear that. She probably wanted to hear him say 'of course I would stay. I could just find something else to do for a job.' But that wasn't the truth.

_**((Blaire's P.O.V))**_

"Oh. That makes perfect sense..You love the dragons and you're going to go with them. I don't know what answer I truly was looking for.." Blaire said trying bit to frown since get voice sounded nice and matched her words but inside

She was a little disappointed _'Maybe me don't I count?'_ she added mentally very harshly. She shrugged it off, Charlie could see this shrug. But Blaire didn't care, she looked around wondering what he was looking at? She turned her view to Charlie again. She tried not to frown as her eyes met his. She had lied and right now and looking into his eyes she may just tell the truth...

She didn't want to though. It would be a little freaky..And she knew it as she stated into his eyes she seemed to want to cry, and never stop. They threatened to cry, she didn't want to, hasn't she cried enough to day? She must sound stupid...

"But, then again, remember, I have yet to meet anyone who is worth staying for." What did that mean? "I mean, I haven't spent enough time with anyone. I spend more time reading about dragons. And I don't know, really. I can't see into the future. I really suck at divination. I suppose I would have to see how much this thing or this person means to me." He said, still frowning.

Blaire looked at him in disbelief Dragons! She mentally had a fight with herself holding it in not to fight with Charlie. "I guess at least that was the truth right? I'll give you that..I still don't know what I was looking for really..." Blaire said.

Charlie sighed. "I just keep making things worse and worse don't I?" Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. Blaire looked at him "No you aren't it was my fault for even asking." Blaire said she looked at him. "Uh, why don't we start to walk back to Hogwarts?" "Yes I think that's a great idea..." Blaire said she looked at him and his hands were almost going to hold his hands but decided not to.

She looked ahead of her and started walking back to the castle. She stopes after a while. "Are you coming Weas-...Charlie..." Blaire said, for so long she referred him as Weasley. This was going to be new actually saying his first name. She tried to smile but failed, why did she have to even ask him?

_**((Charlie's P.O.V))**_

Charlie shrugged and looked over at the Shrieking Shack again. He was thinking about what she said and what she asked. He was trying to figure out what she meant. But then again... Girls were always trying to think about the future and stuff. But all he could see in his future were dragons. But, what now? He was so confused. When he heard her as if he was coming he looked over at her and nodded. "Uh, yea." He said stilly before turning around and following her.

"Something troubling you Charlie?" Blaire asked. Charlie looked at her when she asked if something was troubling him. He couldn't tell her what was really troubling him, no doubt she would be mad at him. But he couldn't lie, that would just get him in trouble with her no doubt. So what could he say? Well, what else was troubling him...There were some exams coming up, and he still hadn't started studying, but that was a stupid answer..."No, just thinking, that's all." He suddenly found himself saying. He hoped she didn't ask him what he was thinking about. But then again he could always say dragons. Because, well, he really always did think about dragons...

"A Sickle for those thoughts?" Blaire asked him. "I'll share mind if you share yours." She added. Fuck. She did ask what he was thinking about. Should he say dragons? Or would that just bug her? But what else could he say? Wait...that's it! Here goes nothing..."I was just thinking about you." He replied easily. And it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth. But hey, this way they were both happy right? He sure hoped so...Man this was confusing, another reason he wanted to work with dragons. You never had to worry about saying the wrong thing, since they can't understand you anyway.

"I was thinking about you too." Blaire smiled. Blaire froze though when her eyes had met Charlie's. "I-I'm a lia-" Charlie frowned "Were you going to say you are a lair?" He asked, confused. What was she lying about? And why did she almost say she was a lair? He was really confused. And this is why he should stick with what he knew. Dragons. Better than anything else. After all dragons are simple and easy to understand. Unlike girls. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around.

Blaire nodded, "Of course I was..." She was now whispering. Why? "Your eyes made me tell the truth...Why do they have to be so bloody gorgeous?" Blaire asked, but maybe it was more to herself. Charlie frowned. Now he was even more confused than ever.

"Well, what were you really thinking? Or would you rather not tell me?" He asked, not wanting things to get so awkward. But, he had a feeling things were going to get awkward anyway. She seemed mad at him, and he had no idea why. And in his experience he had no idea why. What now? He didn't know what to say. Maybe if he said sorry?

**A/N:** _I could have kept going...but then it would have been more than four-five pages. So I left it kind of a cliff-hanger. Maybe it was cute at the start...I don't know...Tell me your thoughts on it..._

_There's only one way: Review._

_Ely xx _


	5. Worthless

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters you recognise. All rights to Jo Rowling! _

**Dragons Or My Love? **

**Chapter 5: **Worthless

_**((Blaire's P.O.V)) **_

_"Well, what were you really thinking? Or would you rather not tell me?" He asked._

To Blaire he sounded rather angry, "Why are you getting mad? I am just sorry for lying it's not my fault you have bloody gorgeous eyes making me tell the truth if you really want to know what I mean, I think and what I feel the most. I bloody love you and i can't even tell you without getting the feeling you love the bloody dragons!" Blaire said rather annoyed.

"Dragons! Its them you want! It's as if one day they'll realise they love you! And then that's all youll ever know, sure the facts are cute but really did your mother ever take you anywhere get you away from the books!" Blaire said she was annoyed and didn't know how to tell him without snapping at him.

Charlie had stopped walking though, "Wait... First off, I wasn't mad. Secondly, you love me? Third off, Im sorry I have a passion for dragons." Charlie said. "And my mum has seven kids, she can't focus on 'getting me away from the books' so, I guess you don't love me. Because if you did like you claim them you wouldn't be snapping at me right now." Charlie then walked away from her.

Blaire looked at him upset and hurt. "Of course I know she has seven kids but Charlie your life revolves around the Dragons. I can't believe I've fallen for someone who can't love anyone! At least you have a family alright! If you bothered to get to get to know me you would know; I know all about you! I love every last bit if you Charlie Weasley! I'm only snapping because you'll never love me! I'm worthless!" Blaire shot back running away, he can walk but fuck, she was going to run.

He couldn't love her? No never. His life revolved around the Dragons. Sure she liked them but she loved Charlie more.

_**((Charlie's P.O.V))**_

Charlie stopped walking, frowning. What now? He took a deep breath before running after her. "Blaire! You aren't worthless!" He yelled. He ignored how the fact she knew so much about him was sort of creepy. But she obviously did love him. And now he made her upset and he had to fix things. "Im sorry!" He yelled after her. He finally caught up to her and turned her so she was facing him. "I really am sorry. I spent too much time reading books and not enough enjoying my life."

"That's damn right." Blaire said jerking away from him. "If you don't let go and not let your whole life revolve around the Dragons. You'll see that there are things better than those cute creatures." Blaire said. Blaire stepped forward to him. Surprisingly Charlie was staying quiet as she talked. "Believe me if I let my life revolve around them. I'd become intolerable. You're lucky you're a boy and you're cute. And you're a Weasley. People don't ignore you. But me I'm not of them and I get ignored a lot. I'm not saying I want to be a boy or a Weasley. But I sure don't want to be ignored." Blaire said seemed like she was telling the truth.

Blaire stepped forward once more so their faces were inches apart. Blaire moved on her tippy toes and whispered, "I'll show you one night of fun and nothing to Dragons books Dragons, school, the future or anything just fun." Blaire smiled, she looked at him before she moved away from him again.

His mind was racing about everything. Dragons. School. The future. Everything she promised the night would not have. "Okay. I defiantly need one night of fun." He said with a smile. He didn't want his life to revolve around dragons, really he didn't. He loved dragons. But he wasn't sure he wanted everything about his life to be dragons. "Of course, you need to get out more. Isn't that what I'm here for?" Blaire smirked.

"What do you mean you say 'One night of fun'?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm I don't know. Dancing?" Blaire questioned. "Or something I'll figure it out when the night comes..." Blaire said, she smiled "Later we'll work it out. But I promise you'll have lodes of fun! Mark my words!" Blaire said. Charlie smiled, "Thank you Blaire. This is really nice of you." Charlie said. As if on impulse, Charlie pulled her close, "Don't mention it Char-" and kissed her lips.

He was so happy he asked her to go to Hogsmeade. She was kind, cute, funny, and smart. And she thought he was funny, cute, and smart. This was rare... At least he thought it was rare. Plus, she was right. He did need some fresh air.

_**((Blaire's P.O.V))**_

When they pulled away the first thing Blaire said was, "You cut me mid sentence and it sounded as if i didn't say your name right." Blaire said shaking her head amused. "But I don't mind if you don't mind your name sounding like a chair." Blaire chuckled.

Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. "It's okay, I don't mind. Though it sounded like Char, not 'chair.'" He said, smiling. "Sort of like Char-broiled. It's fine." He said with a smile, he looked down at her and then kissed her. "Same thing. Potat-" Blaire shrugged when they pulled away, she didn't mind being cut off, _again_. But maybe because it was by him kissing her...

Why'd he seem to always cut her off? Eagar to kiss her? Or was it she was boring him a bit because he had been thinking about kissing her...? What was it? Oh well she shrugged smiling up at him.

She didn't mind, if she could do that anytime she wanted. Dare not in public though that would be soo embarrassing. She was just shy. And her best friend would kill her for not telling her she liked—loved—Charlie. For the world or the school it would be over night he wasn't Weasley anymore he was Charlie. But how could she explain it?

"Sorry I keep cutting you off." Charlie chuckled. "Oh and it's Char. One is calling me a Chair. Big difference." Charlie pointed out. Shit, Blaire nearly forgot about that... "And did you know that it is nearly dinner time...?"

"Big differed? Oh well I should call you _chair_ often so you know the defence is slim." she smirked but calling him chair would make her laugh. "Please don't call me chair..."Charlie said, and it sounded like a plea. Was he pleading? "Fine I won't call you chair. But the difference is slim. Like Potato Patato." Blaire insisted.

"Dinner?" she asked alarmed as she remembered what he said.. "Is that why im starving, and way too polite to stop you." Blaire said.

"Come on let's just get to the Great Hall..." Charlie said. "Want to sit by me?" He asked. Um Charlie...My best friend, you know, Ruby? Yeah her, she doesn't know I liked or love you...So she is really going to kill me..." Blaire said trying not to jump when he had put his arm there...She hadn't really expected it. She smiled "Well If we sit together I do not want to be injured before I go to bed tonight." Blaire said honestly she was not looking for a black eye...

_**((Charlie's P.O.V))**_

Charlie chuckled "Ill protect you, don't worry." He said softly into her ear. "Im not scared of anything. After growing up with Fred and George…" He said before chuckling. "Okay, your protect me my knight." Blaire said. He smiled as they walked into the castle. All in all, not a bad day. Actually, it was a really good day. "And if you want, if she asks, I could say we are just friends." He offered, shrugging. "But whatever you want."

"We're Gryffindors, fears are somewhat rare...So if we have fears they are normally dark things...I can handle punches..." Blaire said  
"If you don't mind acting like friends for a few days then we can say we gained a crush on each other." Blaire said.

Charlie nodded and pulled his arm from around her waist. "Sure, if that's what you want love..." He said, chuckling slightly. "Okay, let me re-say that. Whatever you want, Blaire." He said with a smile. He stuck his hands in pockets and looked around. "So how long is a few days?" He asked curiously trying to sound casual about it. "And we only have to act like friends in public right?"

**A/N: **_I decided to give you two chapters, because it's no longer Holidays now. Starting from tomorrow I go back to school and my time will be cut short. I can only do it some nights…but then again I get a lot of HW. So maybe only Sundays… :(_

_Ely xx _


End file.
